


Try to Impress

by hilarry13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, just a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: Hufflepuff pure-blood Niall  tries to impress Nerdy Cute muggle born Zayn at the new Hogwarts Scify/Fantasy Club. Cue lots of pining, menacing Louis and cute fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallhoranbitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/gifts).



> For niallhoranbitches I couldn't decide on which prompt because i enjoyed them all so much, so I kind of combined them all so i really hope you enjoy this! I had a really fun time writing it. And I'm really sorry I couldn't resist having a side pairing of Larry its in my Larry nature. Also Thank you so much to Tequiladimples for being my beta, you're amazing!

This was yet another night of Niall tossing and turning in his bed.

He sat up, frustrated that he, for the fifth time this week, couldn't sleep. The first week back at Hogwarts was always the hardest for him.

He slowly got out of his bed, quietly as not to wake any of the other boys sleeping in the Hufflepuff room. He walked over to the window closest to his bed. Though the Hufflepuff dorms weren't as high up as the Gryffindor towers, the view of the castle and forbidden forest was still beautiful. Niall could see all the stars from his window and the soft sounds of the night were relaxing. Nights when he cant sleep, his mind is occupied with missing home, his family and Ireland. He loved Hogwarts and has loved it for the last 5 years, but his homesickness never seems to go away.

Other things were occupying his mind tonight as well. The thoughts of all the hard classes in his 6th year were always nagging in the back of his mind, but maybe especially the certain Ravenclaw boy that now sat next to him in his History of Magic class.

Niall sighed as he thought of the boy, Zayn Malik. Niall’d had a slight crush on this boy since his 4th year, when they had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Niall, however, was always too shy to ever actually talk to the boy, let alone ask him on a date. So instead, Niall stuck to admiring from afar. Niall wasn't usually a shy person, in fact he was quite the opposite, always laughing loudly and making jokes. But something about Zayn made Niall turn bright red and speechless.

Niall stayed up later then he meant to, trying to clear his thoughts. Finally, though, he decided he really need to go to bed, get at least a few hours of sleep.

He pushed away from the window and made his way back to his bed. He snuggled into the duvet, trying to not think of anything so that he could drift to a dreamless sleep.

 

~~~

 

Niall woke up the next morning feeling anything but refreshed. He grumbled as his best mate Harry tells him to get ready so they can go get breakfast. Thankfully, the Hufflepuff dorms were right next to the kitchen, which made getting to breakfast in the morning a little easier when you could smell the amazing food being cooked.

They sat at the table they always did in the morning. Harry was trying to make some conversation, but when he noticed the heavy bags under Niall’s eyes he stopped, and Niall can spot a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“Niall, I think you should get some help with your sleeping. I know there has to be some potions for that,” Harry expressed his concern, and Niall pursed his mouth.

“It’s nothing, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, you know how the first week back is. I already feel like I'm behind on my work,” Niall tried to chuckle to lighten the mood, but it ended up more like a whine. Niall treaded his hand though his blonde locks, sighing as the food for breakfast appears on the table. He brightened up a bit more, though, when he saw waffles and strawberries. His favorite.

“Good morning, boys!” Niall suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

Louis Tomlinson, a Slytherin, dropped down next to Niall and ruffled up his hair.

“Hi Nialler, sleep well?”

Niall only grunted in response. Then Louis looked across the table at Harry, and his face tinted in a rosy pink.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hi Lou,” Harry said, a matching blush rising on his cheeks. Niall couldn’t help but roll his eyes. These two obviously liked each other, but both were too oblivious to do anything about it. It could get annoying, to be honest, but Niall knew he couldn’t really judge when he’s just as bad when it comes to Zayn.

Speaking of Zayn, Niall noticed that the two boys were now talking about something involving the raven-haired boy. He wasn't listening much, he tended to zone out in the morning, especially when it’s Harry and Louis who can talk about nothing and yet act like it’s so interesting.

“Wait...” Niall paused, causing the boys to stop mid-conversation. “Did, uh, did you say Zayn?”

Both boys looked at each other with a knowing look before they both burst into a fit of laughter. Niall turned a deep red with a pout.

“Stop!” he begged, but the boys just continued. “I'm serious!”

“Okay....Okay...” Louis wheezed, out of breath from laughing. “You’re just so obvious, Niall. If you like Zayn go talk to him.”

“Oh really, Louis? Like you should be talking, your so obvio—ow!” Niall was roughly cut off when Louis stomped on his foot hard, and gave him a glare to shut up.

“Niall, are you okay?” Harry asked, again so oblivious it hurts.

Niall rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Harrys comment.

"Just tell me what you were talking about."

“Well, if you were listening you would have heard. Zayn and Liam are starting a SciFi/Fantasy club. And I was telling Louis here that I was going to join. Finally other muggle born I can rant to about Doctor Who,” Harry exclaimed while a wide grid spread across his face.

But Nialls shoulders slumped in dejection. Being a pure-blood he didn't know much about anything of the muggle world, except what he learned in Muggle Studies, unlike the two other boys sitting with him. Both Harry and Louis were half blood, and had spent their whole life in the muggle world.

“Oh.” Niall just nodded slowly, taking a bit of his breakfast.

Just as he was about to say something else, it seemed that breakfast was over. Most students in the great hall started to stand up and make their way to their first class.

“Well, I'll see you at Potions, Niall, and um...” Harry paused, giving Louis a hopeful look. “See you later Louis?”

Louis just gave a small nod and a shy smile as he gave a small wave goodbye, before the curly-haired boy took off.

Niall turned to the Slytherin boy with a knowing look. Louis just told him to shut up as the two boys started to walk to their first class, Care of Magical creatures, meaning they had to walk outside to the Hut.

“So Niall, we are joining that club right?” Louis asked as they walked.

“No?”

“Um, yes we are. Come on Niall, please join with me, I don't want to go alone!” Louis begged, tugging on Niall’s sleeve.

Niall pulled his arm out of Louis grip.

“I don't know anything about muggles, let alone muggle tv shows and movies,” he said sadly. Let’s just say that Muggle Studies was not his best class. “I'll teach you! Everything! Please, Niall,” Louis pressed. “You know how much this means to me.” Louis knew that Niall was well aware of his crush on Harry, and he looks at the Hufflepuff with sad eyes. “Plus…”

He nudged Niall with his elbow and winked.

“This will give you the chance to finally talk to Zayn.”

Niall gently pushed Louis away, but a small smile grew from his cheeks. He stopped walking and turned to face Louis.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you're teaching me everything and anything about Muggles! Deal?"

Niall stuck out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis smiled back and took the boys hand in his.

“Deal!” he exclaimed. “Except the first meeting is tonight, and I don't have time to teach you before, I'm busy. But this is good, we’ll go to the meeting, and you’ll get a good idea of what to expect. And if anything sparks your interest specifically then we can go from there! This is going to be great!”

Louis didn't even wait for Niall to respond before he continued to bounce his way down the path way that led to the outside Hut for class.

 

~~~~~

 

After classes, Niall met up with Harry informing him that he would in fact be joining the club, and that yes, he is aware he knows nothing about muggles and muggle stuff. Harry just laughed at him and patted his friend on the back. They walked together to the room that the club was being held.

The first thing Niall noticed when they entered the room was that there weren't that many people, only about eight. The second thing he noticed was Zayn and Liam standing very close together talking. Liam laughed at something Zayn said, and Niall felt a large knot in his stomach. He knew Zayn and Liam were just friends, but he didn't know exactly how close they might be. Both the boys were spreading a large amount of comic books across the table, pointing to different characters on the covers.

Niall stayed back as Harry went forward and greeted everyone, before the meeting officially started.

“Hello, everyone!” Liam greeted the group as a whole. “Welcome to the very first meeting of Hogwarts Scifi Fantasy Club! Today, we’re just going to get to know each other, though I'm sure we all do know each other pretty well already.” Liam and a few others laughed. “But I also want to start working on this year’s schedule. We can have games nights, movies nights, trading nights, really anything if anyone has any ideas! Just let me know,” he rambled on for a bit longer.

After that, they went around and said their names and their house, and Liam suggested they also say their favorite Scifi/Fantasy movie or tv show. Niall immediately felt his pulse quicken at this, he didn't know a single muggle thing outside what he learned in class.

He moved himself so he would go last speaking, trying to hear a name of a show that interested him, and then he heard Zayn.

“’Ello, I'm Zayn, Ravenclaw, and I'm honestly into so many different shows and movies, but I got to say my absolute favorite has to be the Marvel Universe. I mean, super powers are pretty close to magic I must say.” There were a few chuckles in the group. “And my favorite super hero, is Captain America, and not just because he’s handsome as fuck.”

Zayn smirks as Louis and a couple others burst out into laughter.

It finally got around to Nialls turn, and thanks to his Irish pale skin he could not stop his face from turning bright red. Lying wasn't exactly his specialty.

“Uh, hi.” Niall gave a little timid wave “I'm Niall, Hufflepuff, and, um. My favorite mugg—I mean my favorite...” He paused, suddenly completely forgetting what he was going to say. “My favorite... thing... is the Marvel Universe.”

Niall mentally slapped himself. It was the first thing he could think of and now he knew he was going to be super screwed when Zayn tried to talk to him about anything Marvel related. He would totally see straight through his lies.

Niall was going to say something else, but Liam cut him off and Niall was thankful, because he knew he was just going to make a bigger fool of himself if he kept talking.

“Well, welcome everyone. If you have any ideas or suggestions of what you expect from this club let us know, this is brand new so it’s a perfect opportunity to start new traditions.” Liam smiled wide, flashing his perfect teeth.

The rest of the meeting went fairly well just getting some ideas out there, people sharing their favorite comics and tv shows. The whole time, though, Niall sat next to Louis biting his nails having nothing to contribute to the conversations. By the end of the meeting everyone seemed to be having a great time, except for Niall who was ignored, not only by the person who dragged him there but also by the only person in the room Niall cared about being noticed by.

The whole group started gathering all their things and started making their way out.

Louis and Niall stood up together, Louis promising to walk Niall back to Hufflepuff, but Niall knew it was because he wanted to walk back with Harry as well.

“Louis...” Niall started as they began to walk out, but once again he was cut off by Harry.

“Hey, so guys, Liam was telling me how his roommate actually found a way to summon the Room of Requirements, and is throwing a party in there this Friday. You guys should come!”

The suggestion was directed to both boys, but if Niall was being honest Harry’s eyes never left Louis, he was probably including Niall to be polite.

Louis nodded so quickly Niall thought his head would fall over his shoulders.

“We would love to go!” Louis beamed. “Right Niall?”

Louis lightly elbowed Niall in the side giving him a pleaded look, and Niall rolled his eyes.

“I don't know, Louis, last time you dragged me to a party you ditched me half way through to hook up with Grimmy,” he said, picking at his nails as they walked.

What Niall didn't notice was Harry tripping on his step a little, but he did notice a sharp elbow to his side and glare from Louis.

“Wait.... what?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he stopped walking, stepping in front of the two boys. Niall quickly realized he shouldn't have said what he did.

He watched Harry, and the boy looked like he was on the verge of tears but trying very hard to keep it all in.

“Lou... you and Nick...?” Harry looked back and forth between the boys before him. “I—um—I have to go.”

Harry turned away quickly, almost bolting away from them. Louis yelled after him to stop, but it was too late and Harry was already rounding the corner to the Hufflepuff common room.

Louis turned to Niall, pushing him on the shoulder roughly.

“What the fuck, dude!” he yelled angrily. “Harry did not know about me and Nick! I wasn't planning on telling him ether!”

Louis groaned, threading his hand through his hair in stress, and Niall’s stomach churns with guilt.

“I didn't know, Louis” Niall whispered, looking down like a sad puppy in trouble. “I'm sorry, I wouldn't have said that if I knew it was a secret, I thought everyone knew...”

Louis looked at Niall and immediately felt bad for yelling at him.

“Whatever! You never think before you speak, do you?” Louis sighed and shook his head. “I need to go talk to Harry, and you need to get me into the Hufflepuff dorms,” he then demanded, arms crossed on his chest.

Niall nodded and lead Louis to the dorm. The walk over was slightly awkward and silent. Niall felt bad for saying that to Harry, he didn’t have much of a filter and it often got him into trouble. He wished intensely he could take it back, not wanting one of his best friends to be mad at him.

When they reached the dorm, Louis went to find Harry immediately, but Niall haltered him pulling him by the arm.

“Wait, Lou,” he pleaded. “We are okay, right? I really am sorry. And I hope you can still help me with, you know, the muggle stuff for the club.”

Niall scratched the back of his head nervously. Louis sighed and looked Niall up and down before rolling his eyes.

“Fine, I'll still help you. Brat.”

Louis ruffled Niall's hair before sprinting towards Harry's dorm.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The plan was to meet up with Louis after classes the next day as promised. Niall brought a paper and quill to take notes, ready to learn all about muggles. They agreed to do this in the Slytherin common room, so Niall found himself outside the dungeons, where the Slytherin dorms were, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

Louis finally came about 15 minutes later than they originally planned to meet. He apologized profusely for being late and said he got caught up in something, but failed to mention what. Niall could see, though, that Louis’ normally put together and gelled hair was all over the place, messily flopping over his forehead.

He didn’t remark on that, though, and Louis led them aside to the common room tables.

“Okay Niall, you ready?” Louis asked and Niall nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, first things first, forget everything you learned in Muggle Studies. Just forget about it. It’s all wrong.”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion, but he nodded slowly anyways as Louis continued.

“Not the big general things, just the smaller details, I'll let you know.” He hauled his bag up from the floor and pulled out a small electronic device. Niall recognized them as cellphones, which muggles used to talk to each other from long distances. “This here, is a 'doodlebop'. Okay, I know they say cellphones, and that's the 'technical' term, but no one actually calls them that. Write this down.”

Niall nodded and started writing quickly.

“Alright, next thing. Lucky for you I take a lot of picture when I’m home and I have them here on my cell—uh—doodlebop.” Louis smirked down at his phone as he scrolled through his photo album.

“Okay, this,” Louis turned the phone to Niall showing him a picture of what he knew as a coffee maker. “This is a Bean Juicer. It grinds up beans and makes coffee.” It went on like this for around an hour, Louis showing Niall muggle things and Niall taking notes, so interested that most things he was told in Muggle Studies was wrong.

“Now that you have some basic knowledge, we can move on to the SciFi/Fantasy stuff. Now from what I can remember, you said your favorite comics were Marvel?” Louis reached into his bag and pulled out a few pictures of what looked like super heroes, as far as Niall could tell.

“Now this here,” Louis passed over a picture of a man in a tight red, white and blue suit with a target shield of the same colors. “This is Captain America—or by his nickname, 'Merica Man. As you heard, he’s Zayn’s favorite, so it’s good to know all about his back story.” Louis winked with a bit of a devilish grin as he continued. “He was bit by a radioactive bald eagle and became so strong and powerful and American. Now, he protects America and only America. In fact, he hates every other country. Jot that down.” Louis explained further on his background. “This is his boyfriend, Bucky. They do tons of butt stuff” Louis laughed but Niall only turned a dark shade of red.

“I'm kidding Niall, relax,” Louis chuckled at the boy.

“Right” Niall coughed “Go on.”

“Okay, so that's the basics of 'Merica Man. We will move onto a few others just so you’ll seem like you know what you’re talking about. Though, if this was me, I would skip the talking and go right into the kissin—ow,” Louis rubbed his arm where Niall’d punched him.

“Shut up and keep going.” Niall narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Louis smirked and gave Niall a picture of a buff, rugged guy with long blonde hair holding a larger hammer. “This is Hammer Time. He’s like a god that controls time with his abnormally large hammer.” He handed another picture to Niall of a robot man. “This is Robo Dude. There’s a man in his robot suit, he can fly and do cool shit when he has it on, but he’s like, a really nice guy. His whole thing is to steal from the rich give to the poor, that whole Robin Hood thing.” Niall nodded in agreement even though he had no clue who Robin Hood was.

Louis continued to pull out a few more pictures, giving Niall a brief summary of everyone, and this process went on for about another thirty minutes.

“Alright. I think we made a good start, but I got to go. I'm meeting Harry, we have a date” Louis blushed slightly as he got up and gathered all the scattered pictures of super heroes on the table. “I'll see you later, and good luck at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Wait... you're not going to the meeting? I thought the whole point of me going was because you wanted to join!” Niall said exasperatedly.

“I am still in the club, relax. I just can’t go tomorrow. But you’ll do fine, just remember everything we went through today and you’ll fit right in.” Louis smiled brightly, and even though it seemed genuine, Niall still couldn't tell. Nevertheless, the two boys hugged goodbye and Niall headed back to his dorm to try to get some sleep.

 

~~~~~~~

 

That night, Niall had trouble sleeping again.

Instead of endlessly tossing and turning, he decided to cut his losses and go look out the window again. Tonight, though, he noticed a slight movement on the roof not too far from where he was.

At first, he thought he might be seeing things. Then he thought it was just a bird or some other animal.

But as he looked closer and his eyes got adjusted to seeing in the moonlight, he notices it’s a student. A boy, to be exact. He furrowed his brow in bewilderment.

At first, he couldn't make out who it was, but then he remembered the glasses his mother got him as an early birthday present, ones you put on and they’d act like binoculars and you could see clearly from far away and in the dark. He turned around and quietly dug through his trunk to find the pair of glasses.

He walked back over to the window with his glasses now on his face, and looked again for the boy on the roof. Niall couldn't believe his eyes—or, I guess, his glasses—because it was Zayn, sitting on the roof and staring up at the stars, looking rather sad and lonely.

Niall just watched the boy for a while, debating on whether he should maybe join him. Maybe they could talk together, maybe about the club or other stuff. Get to know each other. Niall sighed wistfully, but after a while of watching he started to feel like a creep.

He took his glasses off and decided maybe it would be best to try to get some sleep.

 

~~~~~~

 

Niall was rushing to class, his late bedtime the previous night causing him to oversleep.

Thankfully it was Friday, time for the weekend, which for Niall meant time for sleeping all day and only waking up to eat. But that also meant he was probably going to be dragged to the party tonight with Louis, and also sadly third wheel it because he knew Harry was coming too.

As he walked into class, a couple of students looked at him, and he got a disapproving shake of the head from the professor. He mouthed an apology and sat down.

Thankfully this class he got to sit next to Zayn, so he knew it couldn't be so bad. The raverenclaw smiled when he noticed Niall giving his a small wave. When the teacher was done lecturing, he announced that the rest of the period could be used for free time. Zayn turned to Naill so their arms brushed, sending shivers up the blonds spine. 

"Hey Zayn, how you feeling?" Niall asked concered, noticingthat Zayn was looking just as tired as he was, and now Niall knew why. 

Zayn looked down at his paperwork on his desk, before just shrugging.

"I'm okay" Zayn dark eyes looked up at Niall blue eyes. 

"Better now that you came to class, thought you weren't coming, started to get worried."  Niall could feel his smile start to grow.

"Nah, I wouldn't miss the chance to sit next to you for an hour" Niall winked, but felt a large knot in his stomach, cursing the words that just came out of his mouth. Zayn laughed gently, and the two boy continued to talk quietly at their desks in the back of the classroom, untill it was time to leave. 

The rest of the day dragged on slowly unfortunately for Niall. 

The club meeting was cancelled due to conflicting activities, which was to say, everyone was going to the party instead. On Saturday, though, they were having a movie marathon all day, watching all of Marvel’s Movies in order.

At least this way Niall could learn more then what he was taught by Louis, he figures.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The party was when things got interesting.

He and Harry left from the Hufflepuff dorms and started wandering the halls. The thing about the room of requirements was that no one really knew where it was, because the room was always changing and moving. If you were invited to this party, though, you were told to meet up at the hallways going towards the Gryffindor dorms.

The search for it quickly started to feel pointless, though, and just as they were about to give up, a huge door appeared out of nowhere and a Ravenclaw seventh year was sticking his head out waving to the two boys to come in.

Niall didn't expect the room to be so packed. There was what looked like a make shift bar with a student acting as bar tender, and there was another table with kids throwing tiny balls into red cups. Must be a muggle game, Niall thought. There was flashing lights surround a large group of dancing students, in front of them look like a muggle music man, or as Niall heard them know as djs. The room was warm and loud, made Niall a bit nervous as he made his way through the crowed room.

As he walked around after getting a glass of fire whisky, he searched for people he knew, or at least cared to talk to. He’d lost Harry as soon as they walked into the room—Niall’s sure that he went off to find Louis, which was fine. Niall was a man on a mission. A mission to find Zayn.

It only took a little bit of searching to find the boy, because he was surrounded by people chanting “CHUG” over and over. As Niall wormed his way through the crowd to the front he found Zayn floating upside down drinking from a long straw, and when he looked over, he saw that it was Liam using his wand to keep Zayn afloat. Niall thought the whole thing was ridiculous and really dangerous, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Niall didn't know how Zayn could drink that fast while also being upside down, he would throw up surely.

He couldn't help himself, he was so worried for Zayn falling that in a whim Niall found himself right up front of the crowd next to the keg Zayn was drinking of, ready to catch the boy just in case.

Finally, Liam gently brought Zayn to the ground. Zayn tried to walk but his legs were wobbly and he ended up tripping over his own feet like a baby giraffe, falling right into Niall’s arms. The very drunk boy looked up at Niall with his chocolate brown eyes, the longest eyelashes Niall’s ever seen sweeping prettily as his eyelids fluttered. Niall couldn't help but blush (damn his pale skin for giving away his feelings so easily).

Zayn brought his hand up to cup Niall’s face before he broke into a smile and started hysterically laughing. He moved himself so he was now hugging Niall mumbling nonsense about how he was so glad Niall came.

“Zayn, why don’t we go sit down on the couch, maybe get you some water?” Niall whispered gently and guided the boy over to the set of couches, where coincidentally is where he found Harry and Louis, too. They were making out heavily, Louis was straddling Harrys lap while Harry held Louis by his bum.

The whole thing was very erotic and made Niall blush harder than he already was. Though he was very happy those two finally worked out all their problems, Niall decided to sit on the couch on the opposite side of them, leading Zayn to sit down first.

“Ya know Niall, I was really—“ Zayn stopped his thoughts to hiccup, “I was really shocked to see you join the club. You know, you being a pure bread—wait.” Zayn realized what he said and started to burst into laughter, leaning into Niall’s shoulder. “Pure bread—HA! You’re not a dog!”

Zayn continued laughing but Niall just gave the boy a puzzled look.

“I mean you are cute like a dog. A little puppy.” Zayn ruffled Niall’s hair, the laughter lines by his eyes not faltering for a second. “With your big, innocent blue eyes and little button nose.”

Niall flinched a little as Zayn bopped his nose. But he also found himself smiling and laughing, because Zayn was just being so cute, and they had never been this close before, especially never touched this much.

“Wait—what were we talking about again?” Zayn suddenly asked.

“Uh. Me joining the club...” Niall said awkwardly.

“Oh, right, right. I just didn't expect you of all people to join. I mean, do you even know who Captain America is?” Zayn chuckled lowly. Now he was so close to Niall that their knees were touching, and one of Zayn’s hand found its way to Niall’s hip while the other was on his leg.

“Yeah, pshh. Of course I know 'Merica Man.” Niall tried to wink and give a playful nudge to Zayn who looked confused and slightly offended. Zayn looked like he was going to say something, but Niall was continuing before he could. “Yeah, he was bit by a radioactive bald eagle, yeah, I totally know Captain America. Please.”

Zayn stared at Niall for a solid 30 seconds with a look of pure shock, and then he burst into laughter, so violently it caused him to fall of the couch on the floor. The commotion caused Louis and Harry to separate from their intense snogging session to look over.

“Oi!” Louis yelled at Zayn laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Niall—ha—Niall... thinks.” Zayn tried to stop his laughter but it seemed physically impossible. He wheezed a couple times before he was finally catching breath. “Niall thinks Captain America got bit by a radioactive bald eagle.”

All three of the boys started laughing in unison. Niall, on the other hand, sat there silently. His face was turning red, if it was from anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

“Niall, where in the world did you get that idea from?” Louis smirked at the boy, with an evil twinkle in his eye.

Damn Slytherins. Niall knew he should have never trusted him.

“Oh really? So what about Hammer Time and Robo Dude? Louis, did you lie to me about everything?” Niall stood up angrily. Zayn and Harry were sent straight into another fit, as Louis just smirked deeper.

“I don't know what you’re talking about, Niall.” He looked up at Niall with his big, blue eyes, batting his eye lashes innocently.

“I'm leaving.” Niall shook his head, trying not to cry from embarrassment, stood up, and headed for the exit. He could hear Zayn telling him to wait, and Louis’ weak attempt at an apology, but Niall was already bursting through the door and sprinting back to his dorm. He knew that joining the club was a mistake, he knew that Louis was obviously still mad at him for the whole Nick thing, and that this whole thing was him trying to get back at Niall.

He felt like an idiot, never having been so embarrassed in his life.

 

~~~~~

 

Niall found himself on the roof that night, avoiding Louis and Harry, knowing they would find him in his bunk. He figured if Zayn could hide away on the roof then so could he. He was laying on his back, using his robe as a pillow and staring up at the stars. He wasn't really mad at Louis, just ashamed at how gullible he was, how ridiculous he’d sounded in front of Zayn. Who probably now thought Niall was a poser, pretending to be into something he obviously knew nothing about.

The boy was just starting to fall sleep on the roof when he heard footsteps.

Startled, he sat up quickly, pulling out his wand to the intruder. God knows what creatures climb on the roof at night, something from the Dark Forest perhaps, but he sure didn't want to stay around long enough to find out. He whispered the spell, illuminating the end of his wand to be able to see what was coming closer.

“Who’s there?” Niall warned, lifting his wand higher.

“Niall?” A small whisper came from the dark, and Niall pointed his wand towards the sound.

The bright light hit the face of a certain raven haired boy that Niall was trying to avoid.

“Zayn?” Niall narrowed his eyes incredulously as the other boy walked forward and looked down at him where he was resting on the roof. Zayn didn’t say anything, but just sat down next to Niall and looked up at the stars.

“Didn’t expect to find you out here, this is usually where I go to think.” Zayn explained. Niall wanted to say that yes, he knew that, but then again spying on someone from afar seemed a bit creepy. “You know we were all really worried about you. After you left the party, we thought you went back to you room, but you weren't there.”

Niall groaned in frustration, putting his hand on his face. He didn't want people to worry about him, he just wanted to be alone. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Louis told me what he did. He said he was an asshole and that he feels bad, he wants to apologize,” Zayn tried.

“Well, it’s too late. I already embarrassed myself thanks to him.”

Niall tucked into a smaller ball, he couldn't bear to face him right now. Zayn reached out to touch his back gently, sending shivers down the blondes back.

“Niall...” Zayn started. “There's nothing to be ashamed of. So you don't know who Captain America is, who cares.”

He continued to rub soothing circles into Niall’s back as he spoke. Niall sighed and slowly lifted his gaze to look at the Ravenclaw. He noticed how Zayn's skin glowed under the moonlight, how soft his eyes looked with his long eyelashes casting a shadow down his sharp cheek bones.

“It’s not that. It—“

Niall had to pause and take a deep breath before continuing.

“I wanted to impress you...” Niall mumbled into his hand, not making eye contact with Zayn.

“I'm sorry—what did you say?”

Zayn put his finger under Niall’s chin lifting his face up so their eyes met.

“I said. I wanted to impress you. Okay?” Niall moved his face from Zayn’s hand, too embarrassed to hold his gaze, pulled up his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands. “I’m embarrassed, because... because... I like you!”

Niall widened his eyes immediately and put his hand over his mouth. He could feel his cheeks flame up.

Zayn’s face, however, didn't alter much, just a small smile nipping at the corners of his mouth. Without saying anything, he reached over once again to tilt Niall’s face up so they were looking at each other.

Before Niall could say anything else, though, Zayn’s lips were on his.

Niall gasped, surprised at the kiss, but that only caused Zayn to deepen it and Niall could feel his stomach tightening. Zayn shifted so he was sitting on Niall’s lap, straddling his thighs. The kiss got heated very quickly, and Niall couldn't believe it was happening. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling the boy closer so their chests were flushed against each other.

“I like you, too,” Zayn confessed as he pulled back from the kiss, hand still holding Niall’s face. “I wanted to ask you out, or at least for your phone number, but then I remembered wizards don't have cellphones.”

“You mean a doodlebop?” Niall asked, but then quickly realized that was just another lie Louis told him when he saw the confused but amused look on Zayn’s face. “Oh man, that’s another lie from Louis, isn’t it?”

Niall leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder, bringing his hands over his face and feeling the burn of the blush. But Zayn just started laughing, pulling Niall’s hands away to kiss him again.

“Don't believe anything Louis said, he was messing with you.” Zayn said, crawling off of Niall before chuckling nervously, “Um, I'm still a little drunk, I should probably not be on the roof.”

Niall eyes widened. He’d completely forgotten the amount of alcohol Zayn consumed earlier this night. He stood up, giving his hand to Zayn to help him stand up steadily.

“Come on. We can go back to my dorm, you can sleep in my bed. Um. If you want.”

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulder, leading him to the Hufflepuff window he crawled out of.

“Thanks Niall, I would have just spent another night out here by myself. I'm glad I found you out here.” Zayn confessed as they continued their way off the roof.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Niall couldn’t have been happier that he woke with Zayn’s arms wrapped around him with his head tucked under his neck. Thankfully it was Saturday, so they could sleep in, but his tummies had other ideas as it growled loudly. So loudly in fact, that it caused Zayn’s eyes to flutter open.

“Hungry much?” Zayn giggled rubbing his hand softly on Niall’s tummy. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast, Saturday Brunch is my favorite.”

When they got to the Great Hall they noticed Louis and Harry sitting at their usually table. Niall froze at first, still not sure if he should talk to Louis or not. But Zayn placed a reassuring hand on his lower back and lead him to the table anyways.

“Niall?!” Louis said in surprise when the boy sat down across from him. Niall looked at him and gave him a weak smile but not answering him, instead just starting to fill his plate with food.

“Niall, listen—I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk. You know you’re the reason Harry and I finally pulled our head out of asses and got together? I was really mad at you at first. Then I went to talk to Harry, and well,” He looked over at Harry fondly. “Well, I really should have thanked you, but instead I was still bitter. You know I love you and was only joking, right?”

“Lou, its fine. I'm glad you and Harry are together now, I'm happy for you. And,” Niall slyly looked over at Zayn who was in a conversation with Harry. “I think you might have helped me too, so thank you."

Niall eyes stayed on Zayn for a while, watching him laugh at something Harry said. His laugh and smile were so beautiful and Niall was so happy he could be the one to make him smile now, take him on real dates and treat him well. He knows he might be pretty gullible, but hes thankful the Ravenclaw could see past that. Niall blushed at the thought of them holding hands as they walked to halls of Hogwarts, and his heart twisted at the thought of bringing him to the Yule Ball at the end of the semester. 

Louis finally noticed the Hufflpuffs trance and creepy stare, and punch the boy in the shoulder to get his attention. Niall shook his head to shake himself from his day dream of him and Zayn taking a stroll around the castle grounds, pushing him against a tree and snogging heavily. 

"Dude, I said pass me the coffee" Louis rolled his eye. 

"Don't you mean Bean Juice?" Niall handed Louis over a cup of coffee and winked, causing both boy to laugh. 

 

 


End file.
